Aliento con aliento
by SerenaTsukinoMoon
Summary: Una noche,una pareja de enamorados, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Esto es para celabrar tu cumpleaños mi queído Mamochan!


Hola:

Heme aquí con un one-shot más esta vez para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi querido y adorado Darien, espero les guste.

Este breve escrito esta dedicado a todas y cada una de las Mamochas que hay en el mundo y sin más los dejo con la historia , no sin antes decirles que:

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes solo pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. y la cancion aliento con aliento es de su respectivo autor yo solo los ocupo para distraerme un rato escribiendo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**ALIENTO CON ALIENTO**_

Una linda pareja de enamorados se encontraba observando el atardecer en el mirador del parque No 10, los largos cabellos de ella, caían sobre el pecho de él, mientras este recargaba su cabeza sobre la de ella, haciendo un perfecto contraste ente el rubio de ella y el ébano de él, de repente el joven aparto la vista del ocaso para observar a la frágil figura que tenía entre los brazos, justo en el momento en el que el sol desaparecía por completo dándole lentamente paso a la luna, el joven susurro al oído de su compañera.

-Sere, princesa…-

-Mmmmm- fue la simple respuesta de la joven la cual se encontraba adormilada por el rítmico palpitar del corazón del joven, el cual ante tal respuesta no pudo más que sonreír, volviendo a perderse en la contemplación de la joven que descansaba entre sus brazos, minutos más tarde cuando el frío nocturno se empezó a hacer presente en el lugar con todo el pesar de su corazón tuvo que volver a separarse de ella.

-Ya es hora de que te lleve de regreso a tu casa mi amor-

-No podría quedarme un rato más contigo???- pregunto esperanzada la joven, desde hacia meses la asaltaba la idea de perderlo de nuevo, por lo que intentaba mantenerse lo más cerca posible de él, algo en su interior le decía que debía protegerlo, que si él le faltaba no podría seguir viviendo.

-Serena…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la rubia se abrazo más a él y empezó a hablar atropelladamente

-Entiéndeme Darien no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero que pase algo parecido a lo de galaxia- ahí estaba lo que la había mantenido inquieta durante todo ese tiempo, la entendía a la perfección el mismo después de lo ocurrido con Fiore necesito de su constante compañía, del roce de sus labios, de la caricia de su cuerpo, del ritmo de su respiración para poder conciliar el sueño –No quiero que me lleves a mi casa no quiero alegarme de ti, quiero amanecer entre tus brazos como aquel día en el que empezó aquella pesadilla, quiero imaginar que todos esos meses solo fueron un mal sueño del cual al fin pude despertar- dijo la rubia mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro, el cual se acercaba al de él, quien no opuso resistencia cuando los rosados labios de su novia se posaron sobre los suyos, después de unos cuantos minutos fue el joven el que rompió aquel contacto.

-Vamos amor, empieza a enfriar y no quiero que mi bella princesa de la luna se vaya a enfermar- dijo el poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse, la joven no opuso resistencia, y se dejo conducir hacia el auto, sin intentar ocultar la tristeza que la envolvía, una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro él joven se perdió por las calles de Tokio, al empezar el camino de regreso la rubia fue conciente de que su novio no se dirigía a su casa, por lo que su rostro se vio adornado de nuevo por una calida sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida para su acompañante-No creíste que hiba ir en contra de tus deseos y los míos verdad mi amor???- dijo el joven con una dulce sonrisa mientras estacionaba el auto frente a un edificio de departamentos, por demás conocido para ambos-Permíteme ayudarte- dijo galantemente el joven mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto, la cual ella sujeto mientras descendía del deportivo color rojo.

-Gracias mi príncipe- contesto una vez que estuvo fuera y le dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios, sin soltarse las manos se encaminaron hacia el edificio, pronto estuvieron dentro del elevador y momentos después Darien cerraba la puerta de su departamento tras de ellos, la rubia frente a él esperaba que el encendiera las luces del lugar, por mucho que conocía el departamento de su novio, le gustaba esperar a que el encendiera las luces del lugar para poder observar su rostro recién iluminado con total libertad, y como era costumbre la luz no tardo en iluminar la pulcra sala de estar, dejando a la vista de la rubia el rostro más apuesto de todo el universo, después de breves instantes en los que creyó perderse en aquellos ojos que le profesaban el más grande amor se descalzo y se introdujo por completo en el lugar, sus pasos se encaminaron directamente a la mesita que se encontraba a un lado del sofá, al lado contrario de la puerta de entrada, en la cual descansaba el teléfono y sin perder un solo segundo marco el numero de su casa, en la cual no tardaron en contestarle, un par de minutos después corto la comunicación y volvió a marcar otro número en el cual la contestación llego tan rápido como la vez anterior y termino de la misma manera apresurada que la primera. En cuanto se giró se encontró frente a frente con el dueño de aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo nocturno, él cual la envolvió en un confortable abrazo mientras anulaba la distancia entre sus rostros, con un suave y dulce beso que al paso de los minutos se fue haciendo más intenso.

Sin saber como habían llegado hasta la puerta de la habitación principal de aquel hogar, las manos de ambos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de su compañero sin que sus labios se llegaran a separar, en un rápido movimiento él intento dejar el lugar en una intima penumbra, más ella se lo impidió y cortando el beso le pidió en un susurro

-No apagues la luz, por favor- ante lo cual las manos de él se alegaron del apagador que se encofraba de tras de ella, para posarse en la bella figura de la joven-Me gusta tanto estar entre tus brazos, te quiero-

-Te quiero-

_**No apagues la luz por favor, me gustaría estar siempre así,  
entre tus brazos... boca con boca murmurando, te quiero te quiero**_

Después de aquella declaración los labios de ambos se fundieron en un nuevo beso, lleno de pasión, él la abrazó más hacia a sí desapareciendo por completo la poca distancia existente entre sus cuerpos, ella le sostuvo por el cuello, perdiéndose así en el mar de sensaciones que causaban el uno en el otro, mientras se adentraban lentamente en la habitación hasta llegar a los pies del lecho, no rompieron la caricia de sus labios hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, justo en el momento en que tanto la blusa de ella como la camisa de él empezaban a convertirse en verdaderos estorbos, mientras recuperaban un poco el aliento cada uno despojo al otro de aquella prenda incomoda que separaba sus pieles, las manos de ella recorrieron el bien formado torso de él, mientras este se perdía en el sabor de su cuello y hombros por los cuales deslizo los tirantes del sujetador abriendo el camino para sus besos, lentamente sus manos se aproximaron a la parte central de su espalda y un momento después aquella prenda que cubría el pecho de la rubia sucumbía a la fuerza de la gravedad, dejando al descubierto sus bien torneados senos, los cuales fueron besados con suma delicadeza por el joven mientras ella aprisionaba entre sus manos la negra cabellera de él, al tiempo que su respiración se volvía entre cortada y ligeros suspiros se desprendían de sus labios, al paso de los minutos las manos de ella descendieron hasta la hebilla del cinturón de él, la cual desprendieron sin dificultad, para después dirigirse al botón y cremallera de aquellos obscuros pantalones los cuales no tardaron en ocupar un lugar en el suelo junto a las demás prendas.

Al sentir la suave caricia de la tela por sus piernas el joven se incorporo hasta alcanzar de nuevo los labios de su amada, a la cual tomo de la cintura y la hizo descender lentamente sobre la cama, aquel movimiento le permitió observar a detalle el cuerpo tan blanco como el mármol que reposaba entre sus brazos y la cama, aquel cuerpo que solo le pertenecía a él, ante la atenta mirada de su novio la joven no pudo más que ruborizarse, en los ojos de él se reflejaba una mezcla perfecta de amor y deseo, el cual la invadía por dentro, en cuanto la espalda de la rubia toco la suave superficie del colchón, sus labios se apoderaron de los de su amante en un beso por demás exigente, mientras una de las manos de él se deslizaba por las piernas de ella, al tiempo que la otra buscaba la forma de deshacerse de la falda de la rubia, la cual no represento un gran obstáculo para él, aunque hubo de separarse de ella para retirar la falda por completo.

Al verla cubierta solo con aquella pequeña tela, se vio invadido por una creciente pasión, la cual le demostró besándola con entrega y desesperación, la joven le respondió el beso de una manera sincera, mientras sus manos recorrían toda la longitud de su espalda, hasta llega a posarse sobre la ultima prenda que quedaba sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, la cual fue bajando poco a poco, logrando así que el roce tanto de esta como de sus manos aumentaran aun más la excitación de él, el cual no pudo más que dejar escapar un ronco gemido entre el beso que compartía con la rubia, ante lo cual ella sonríe maliciosamente, al tiempo que logra quitar por completo aquella prenda del cuerpo masculino, ante lo cual él se separa de ella para retirarle aquella prenda que impide que sus cuerpos se rocen completamente.

La excitación de ambos no podía crecer más por lo que en un delicado movimiento él se abrió paso en su interior, mientras que los ojos de ambos se deleitaban en la contemplación del otro, dejando como único testigo de aquella entrega a aquella habitación ambientada únicamente con el sonido del amor.

_**Prefiero que no cierres los ojos, mientras hacemos el amor,  
en esta habitación que sabe todos mis secretos mejor que yo...**_

-Princesa te amo tanto- dijo él una vez que recupera el aliento, al tiempo que acariciaba la dorada cabellera de ella, la cual se encontraba refugiada en su pecho, mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti mi amor-

-Sabes que no me importaría morir de nuevo, siempre y cuando supiera que nos volveremos a encontrar-

-No digas eso, ni de broma Darien- le dijo la rubia mientras aumentaba la presión de su abrazo y algunas lágrimas le bañaban el rostro el cual escondía en el pecho de él.

-Serena, princesa- dijo tomándola de la barbilla, obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos-No puedo prometerte que iré en contra de la muerte, por que por más grande que sea mí amor por ti , no tengo el poder de impedir la muerte, pero si puedo prometerte que aún después de de ella te amare y de alguna forma regresare a tu lado, por que tú eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida-

-En verdad???-

-Si, me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi-

-Como Sailor Moon???-

-No como tu misma, como Serena Tsukino, la despistada y bella jovencita que me arrogo un examen de 30 puntos –

-A sido el único examen que me ha gustado reprobar, tu me impresionaste ese día también, peor después fuiste tan grosero…-

-Lo se y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento, pero es que no podía acercarme y sin siquiera preguntar por tu nombre te tomara entre mis brazos y te besara, yo mismo me dije que aquel impulso estaba mal y no encontré otra forma de reprimirlo más que molestándote-

-Me dolió que me trataras así, y más cuando tiempo después me dijiste que no me amas-

-Solo fue para protegerte mi vida-

-Lo se pero eso no me quita el dolor que sentí, aunque he de confesarte que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he pasado a tu lado, amor mío-

-Yo tampoco princesa, todo el sufrimiento y la soledad que he vivido ha valido la pena, por tener como recompensa tu amor y saberte mía- dijo mientras volvía a buscar sus labios, los cuales le correspondieron en seguida el suave y tierno beso-Te quiero- dijo al romper el contacto

-Te quiero- contesto ella mientras la pasión y el deseo regresaban a sus cuerpos.

_**Si pudiera dar marcha atrás, no cambiaria nada esta vez,  
valió la pena abrir de par en par las puertas, te quiero te quiero...**_

Y ahora la sentía así tan tranquila, durmiendo sobre su pecho, viendo como esos rosados labios se abrían y cerraban debido al paso del aire entre ellos, aquella respiración tan tranquila y el dulce palpitar de aquel corazón, le hicieron sacar a flote sus propios miedos entre los que se encontraban no solo verla morir, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, sino también el verla alegarse de él, por que le había dejado de querer, que se cansara de la forma tan fría que le trataba frente a los demás, y es que por más que lo intentara no podía ser de otra manera esa era la muralla que el había levantado para no volver a sufrir, no solo por perder lo más querido, sino por la lastima que se encontraba en las orbes de las personas cuando conocían su historia, una muralla que lo aislaba en la más infinita soledad, pero que lo salvaba de volver a sufrir, esa muralla que durante noches enteras le escuchaba suplicar por no seguir así, por desaparecer de ese mundo para así dejar de sufrir, y en lugar de eso sus ruegos fueron respondidos de forma diferente, un día un ángel llego a su vida, un ángel que no le miró con lastima al saber su historia sino que en sus celestes ojos se reflejo el calido sentimiento de la comprensión mezclado con el más infinito amor, ese mismo ángel que en esos momentos se aferraba con fuerza a su pecho mientras dormía placidamente.

-Te dijo un secreto???- pregunto en el oído de la rubia la cual no pareció escucharlo, aun así el siguió hablando- Me gusta mucho que me abraces, no importa en que momento sea me gusta sentir tus brazos sobre mi, peor me gusta más después de que hacemos el amor- dijo para después depositar un suave beso sobre la rubia cabeza, sin notar que su dueña esbozaba una dulce sonrisa mientras una lagrima de felicidad rodaba por su mejilla.

_**Me gusta que me abraces muy fuerte, después de hacernos el amor  
mientras tus labios van culebreando igual que peces en una oración.  
Ojala nos viera el sol aliento con aliento, deshojar la flor de la pasión  
**_

_**  
**_Minutos después cuando la respiración de él se hizo más profunda y rítmica indicándole que su amado había sucumbido ante Morfeo, se desprendió cautelosamente de su abrazo, sin hacer el menor ruido tomo la camisa de él y salió de la habitación, sus pasos se dirigieron a la cocina y antes de intentar hacer lo que tenia planeado una breve oración salió de sus labios.

-No dejes que arruine el momento, que esto me salga bien por favor- después se dispuso a terminar de decorar un rico pastel de chocolate que Lita le había ayudado a hacer horas atrás, el cual la misma Lita había llevado hasta el lugar aprovechando que ellos se encontraban en el parque.

El reloj de la cocina marcaba cinco para las doce de la noche y ella esperaba impacientemente a que llegara la hora, en cuando ambas manecillas estuvieron situadas sobre el número doce, la rubia se dirigió de regreso a la habitación donde su bello príncipe descansaba apaciblemente y con mucho cariño empezó a cantar la canción de cumpleaños

-Mmmmmm, que ocurre- pregunto aun adormilado, mientras reconocía lo que su novia estaba cantando, fue en ese momento en que busco el reloj con la vista este marcaba las doce y tres minutos, ya era oficialmente el día de su cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor-dijo la rubia al terminar de entonar la canción, sentándose a un lado de él.

-Ese pastel es para mi??- pregunto de forma sensual,

-Así es- contesto ella con el mismo tono- pide un deseo y sopla la vela amor-

-Un deseo, mmmmm, que podría ser…… ah ya se…- dijo para después soplar la vela

-Quieres probarlo, lo hice con mucho amor solo para ti- dijo una vez que corto un pedaso y dejo el restante sobre el buró

-Entonces a de saber…-no pudo terminar la frase por que la rubia le corto

-Lita me ayudo…-un par de dedos de él impidieron que ella siguiera hablando

-Como te decía a de saber riquísimo, por el hecho de que tu lo hiciste amor- dijo al tiempo que con ayuda de un tenedor traído por Serena probaba el pastel-Delicioso princesa, pero sabes creo que podría saber aun mejor, dijo mientras sus manos se deshacían de su propia camisa dejando al descubierto de nuevo el cuerpo de la rubia, el cual fue cubierto con el pastel – Creo que ahora sabrá mucho mejor- dijo mientras le sonreía de forma coqueta y comenzaba a limpiar el pastel de la blanca piel.

_**Mientras duerme la ciudad, consigo hacer mis sueños realidad,  
pero sigo queriendo mas, mas adentro, mas fuerte, mas en un rosario  
del que no hay final...  
**_

Empezando así de nuevo la danza del amor, llenado la habitación de tiernas frases entre cortadas por la pasión y el deseo. Deseando que el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso momento, pero las horas no detuvieron su andar y el tiempo se les escapo entre demostraciones de amor.

_**Deja que nos vea el sol aliento con aliento, enredados en mi habitación**_

Cuando los rayos del sol se hicieron presentes en la habitación la pareja se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, él fue el primero en abrir los ojos y contemplar a la mujer de su vida acurrucada sobre su pecho, cubriéndolos a ambos con su dorado cabello, lentamente y sin despertarla se desprendió de sus brazos y se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en la cama, junto al buró donde reposaba el restante pastel, abrió con cuidado el cajón del mismo del cual estrago una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, justo en el momento en que sentía como los aterciopelados brazos de su amante lo envolvían de nuevo.

-Darien amor, que es eso???-

-Pues…veras…Serena- dijo bastante nervioso

-Que sucede- pregunto en tono preocupado la rubia, ante lo cual el se acomodo en la cama mirándola frente a frente

-Sucede que ya no puedo más con esto- ante aquellas palabras el rostro de la rubia se ensombreció su más oculto temor se estaba convirtiendo en realidad él la dejaría, lo ocurrido horas antes sólo había sido la forma de despedirse de ella, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, más él no se dio cuenta ya que siguió hablando-necesito tenerte así siempre, no solo un par de horas, se que esta no es la mejor forma, la verdad había pensado hacerlo en un momento más romántico, pero ya no puedo más, Serena te quieres casar conmigo- dijo mientras abría la cajita que sostenía entre sus manos la cual contenía un anillo en forma de rosa cuyos pétalos eran diamantes, las lagrimas de ella se liberaron con una mezcla de tranquilidad y amor, y sin más se arrojo a sus brazos mientras de sus labios se escapaba

-Si, si quiero, ser tu esposa Darien-

_**Una noche no será jamás bastante para compensar...media vida detrás de ti, como lobo detrás de ti...dame mas tiempo...necesito más...**_

-Y yo quiero amanecer todos y cada uno de los dias de mi vida a tu lado, princesa eres mi mejor regalo- dijo para después perderse en el sabor de sus labios

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de dejar un review, los quiero mucho.

Con cariño Cinthy

_**  
**_


End file.
